Last To Know
by Bulbreon
Summary: Ash Ketchum officially had it all. Can a visit to his best friend really change all that in the matter of minute? Read and find out. Advanceshipping, etc.


**Okay, I know that I haven't updated I Will Not Bow in some time now, but please bear with me. I shouldn't make excuses but I've been _really_ busy. With Baseball almost everyday and summer workouts finding time to write can be pretty scarce. **

**Anyway, that doesn't matter because I made a One-shot! I've only read about a billion (give or take a few) one-shots so this shouldn't be that bad, huh? Well I guess we'll just have to read and see.**

* * *

Today seemed to be one of those special days for Ash Ketchum. One of those days that you just know are going to go right. Lots of things have gone right for Ash as of lately. For example, he finally grew the balls to defeat a league.

But then again, what doesn't go right for Ash Ketchum? He's now the champion of Kanto, he has the most loyal friends and pokemon and him and his girlfriend have been going steady for about 3 solid years now.

That's right, Ash Ketchum has a girlfriend. If you told anyone that a number of years ago they would've said you were bat-shit crazy.

He may have been really dense to the concept a while back, but when it came down to it, he knew what he was doing.

He's been happy with his girlfriend Misty for as long as he could remember.

But at the moment that was at the back of his mind, it's been a week since he's even talked to her. She was currently residing in Cerulean where Ash and her lived at the gym. The reason why they haven't talked in so long? Ash was actually going to visit a friend of his, one of his closest to be exact and if you asked him he'd probably go as far as saying best friend.

The boat he took to Hoenn actually would've only taken a few days if the engine didn't break down halfway through their trip...

Well, that doesn't matter anymore because he was now right on said friends doorstep waiting for her to respond to his knocking.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He could barely hear a voice almost yell from the other side of the large wooden door.

He stood there waiting, a small bouquet of flowers in his right hand when he heard her muffled footsteps coming to get the door.

She seemed a little surprised when she opened the door. "I was wondering when you were gunna get here Ash!" she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a short tight hug.

"It's great to see you too, May." He sarcastically said as he returned the small hug. They then unhanded each other and headed toward the kitchen.

"So...what took you so long anyway? You were supposed to be here 3 days ago!" May said with a humph. Ash was always on time when he came to visit. Even though he only visited a few times a year he was always on time and she was surprised to see he wasn't there when he said he would be.

"Actually, the engine kind of got screwed up and the trip got delayed, sorry I couldn't get a hold of you but the video phones on the boat weren't working right." He responded as he filled a vase he took out of the cupboard with water from the sink.

"No biggy, so, how're you doing?" She asked.

"Meh, I've been decent, haven't really gotten much sleep lately though, the room I had was scorching hot on the boat." He started while he put the flowers into the now full vase. "Anyway, enough about me, how're you and Drew doing?"

Yeah, that's right, Ash wasn't the only one to start a relationship. May and Drew started going out about a month before Ash and Misty. Ash didn't really approve of it at first, mostly because him and Drew didn't get along well, but in the end he sucked it up and just let it be.

"Well...that's sort of the reason I asked you to come here instead of mine and Drew's apartment." May said kind of nervously.

Ash was wondering that anyway, usually when he visits he just go's to May's apartment that she shares with Drew to catch up, but this time she asked specifically to go to her parent's house in Petalburg instead. He didn't think much of it but now that she mentioned it he was kind of curious.

"Yeah, why is that?" Ash asked.

May seemed pretty tense about whatever happened, and Ash wanted to know why. "Well, um...y'see, uh, how do I put this?" May started. "Well me and Drew...kinda broke up last month." She finished. Ash sure seemed surprised, he thought Drew and May were totally in love the last time he seen them. Guess the great Ash Ketchum isn't always right.

"Really? You guys seemed so close. What happened anyway, if I may ask." Ash couldn't help but smirk lightly at this, he's hated Drew since the first time he insulted May.

"Don't try to hide your smirk, I know that you didn't like Drew anyway." May said smiling at her friend. "Anyway, if you must know, I caught him with another girl."

Ash wasn't very surprised, Drew seemed like a guy who'd do something like that. "So how're you taking the whole thing?" He asked.

"Oh me? Don't worry about that. I've wanted to brake up with Drew for some time now and this was a perfect excuse to do that." May did care for Drew, just not as much as he cared for her. Even though that wasn't very much anymore considering what he did. "Well, I didn't want to bring it up, but, how are you dealing with what happened with Misty?"

Ash looked upon her in surprise. "What do you mean 'what happened with Misty'?" What happened with Misty that he didn't know about?

"That she broke up with you..." May stated blankly. _Does he not know?_ She thought. _Of course he knows, she can't just brake up with him without telling him...right?_

"She didn't brake up with me. May, what the hell are you talking about?" Ash was getting really confused now.

"Do you not know? I'd think you of all people would know that she broke up with _you_." May started. "She told everyone about a week ago."

"I haven't talked to her in at least a week..." Ash started quietly to himself, barely being heard by May. "Did she really brake up with me after all those years...without even TELLING ME?!" He started saying this very lightly, but at the end he seemed to get heated. He was now standing up pacing the room looking like he's going to throw something.

"Ash, please calm down!" May exclaimed, standing up and placing her hand on his shoulder trying her best to calm the much larger man down. "Just sit down Ash, it'll be alright, you just need to calm down and think for a minute."

Ash seemed to have calmed down, even if it were just by a little. "Thanks May," he started, sitting down "But...why- or what did I do wrong?" He said placing his head into his hands, May thought she could almost see him crying.

"Okay okay, why don't we just call her and see what's actually going on?" May suggested. "Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, can I use your video phone?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's right around here in the living room." May responded, walking him over to the videophone. Ash then put in the number for Cerulean Gym and hit the call button. He knew May didn't want to be rude and stay in on the call but he could here her right on the opposite side of the wall.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...BEEP!_ The next thing Ash knew there was a video message on the screen with Misty and Tracey on the other end. Ash remembered that the video message on the number had always had him and her on it, why was Tracey there? _You've reached Cerulean Gym,_ Misty started _, we're sorry we can't answer the phone right now but we'll call you back as soon as possible_. Finished Tracey. The next thing Ash saw was them kiss and then the screen went completely black.

What was happening? What happened to his perfect day? What happened to all the great things that were happening to him lately? Why was this happening to him of all people? So many questions were going through the young adults mind at the moment. He thought Tracey was his friend, how could he do that to him? How could _she_ do that to him. After 3 years of complete loyalty to her she goes ahead and brakes up with him without even informing him of it?! He wouldn't of been this mad if she would've just told him what happened, what he did wrong. But she had the indecency to go behind his back and not tell him? Why was he the last to know? He should've been the first!

He stood up and walked himself over to the couch with tears in his eyes. He sat down to just think about the situation. What exactly did he do wrong? Did she think he was cheating? Did she think that he didn't love her anymore? Ash couldn't find the answers to his own questions at the moment and probably won't ever be able to.

"Are you okay, Ash?" May asked with concern as she had already sat herself on the couch next to him.

"Actually," he started "I am okay. If she doesn't want to be with me anymore, that's fine by me. If she's happy with Tracey, then I guess i'll be happy for them as well. But why didn't she just tell me? I would've understood."

"Well I can't answer your question, but I'm glad you're feeling better." May said.

"Thanks May, I'm so thankful that you're always here for me." He said enveloping her into a hug. She returned the hug without thinking twice and they just sat there, on the couch, hugging for what seemed like days. They finally let go as Ash sat back and sighed to himself.

"Besides," he started "it finally gives me a chance to do this." He said lightly sitting back up and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He's always admired those eyes, they were as beautiful as the ocean. She looked on him with surprise though as he started leaning forward, not losing eye contact.

He finally connected their lips, it wasn't anything huge, but it got the point across. Ash may have been in a relationship for the last 3 years but just because you've already ordered doesn't mean you can't look at the rest of the menu. And then again, how can you not fall in love with your best friend? He fell for her long ago but put that on hold when she and Drew got together. He had put it to the back of his mind after him and Misty started to get serious, then when May said they broke up he internally jumped for joy. He knew he was loyal to Misty but look at them now.

They still hadn't broke contact since their lips met. May didn't really know what was going on at first then she realized that Ash was actually _kissing her_. When has Ash Ketchum been brave enough to do something like kiss her? Especially in the midst of having his heart broken. Why was he kissing her anyway? None of it made sense to her, her best friend...just kissed her. He _finally_ kissed her.

She kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. After all, she's been waiting for this moment for some time now.

After Drew asked her out all those years back she thought she got over Ash, but every time he visited she wanted him more. She wouldn't say anything because, well, she had Drew and he had Misty. But now, both were out of the picture.

They broke contact with each other after what seemed like hours of pure bliss.

"B-but-W-why would you do that?" May asked quietly. "W-what about Misty?"

"What about her? She's finally out of the picture and now I can express how I really feel. May, I've been in love with you since I was 14 years old. After you and Drew got together I tried to get over it, but I couldn't. Having Misty helped but every time we saw each other after that I just wanted you more. Now, I can finally tell you what I wanted to tell you all those years ago. May, I love you."

May looked pretty stunned. She was never sure what to expect from Ash but this wasn't even a possibility. She outwardly smiled at him. "Well that's great, because I've felt the same for a few years now. I love you too, Ash." She finished as she brought her face up to his for another kiss.

Soon enough they were done kissing each other and just sat there holding each other, thinking over what happened today.

It surely was a day neither of them would ever forget.

It might not have been Ash Ketchum's perfect day, but he liked it better this way anyway.

* * *

 **Well...good? Bad? Really bad? It didn't really come out as I would've liked it to, but hey, it's been a while.**

 **This one-shot was very lightly based of the song _Last To Know_ by Three Days Grace so I suggest maybe listening to it and maybe comparing? Well comparing might be pretty hard because I changed quite a few things that had nothing to do with the song.**

 **Either way I should have the next chapter up for I Will Not Bow by maybe Independence day? I have a baseball tournament in Michigan soon so I'll try to get it done before then.**

 **Welp, that's it, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
